Hatsumi Satō
Hatsumi Satō Background Hatsumi was born in the village Uzushiogakure, located in the Land of Eddies. Her father was the head member of the Satō clan, and had the recessive Kekkei-Genkai Kurogan which he past onto his daughter. The Satō clan, played a key role in fighting the Shinobi World Wars. However when she was merely four years old, Hatsumi witnessed the death of her parents during the third shinobi war. And the destruction of the village and consequently the end of the Land of Whirlpools. Hatsumi's Grandmother, became the guardian of Hatsumi. Leaving everything behind they founded a new life in Konohagakure. Post War: As a child in the village Hatsumi was often alone, as she was a refugee of war and tormented by the loss she had suffered. She lived with her grandmother, who taught her fūinjutsu and made a contract with the Rabbits. Her grandmother was also a well known shinobi in her era and often praised her granddaughter, as even at a young age Hatsumi was a gifted kunoichi. Due to loss she had encountered it has made Hatsumi detest the thought of taking someone's life as she saw many people die during the war. Even when she was in the Anbu she could only kill someone if it was absolutely necessary. She would often spend time with her grandmother, who was one of the oldest people in Konha. Despite slowly loosing her mind and being terrorized by the memories of the wars. This further increased Hatsumi's pacifist views, in finding a world without war and instead peace and harmony with all. During her time in the academy Hatsumi was highly thought of and considered the best in her generation. She easily excelled in the areas of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. She was very bright for age, and was constantly ranked at the top her class. Hatsumi graduated first in her class at the age of 7, after one year in the academy. Hatsumi then passed the chȗnin exams half a year later, and learned medical ninjutsu. At the age of 8 she became a Jȏnin and joined the Anbu black ops, medical corps. It was during her time in Anbu that she met, Yamato and Kakashi Hatake. They were often teamed together on Anbu missions. The three became good team mates and friends, who bonded even outside of the Anbu black ops. Despite their good friendship Kakashi left, for unknown reasons. However Yamato suspected it was because of his feelings towards Hatsumi. However the three were still close, as Kakashi kept close ties to the Anbu black ops. Hatsumi and Yamato continued to complete missions together however they often stated that things weren't the same. Hatsumi would also spend time visiting the graves at Konoha's Cemetery and the Memorial stone. And would often meet with Kakashi. During the nine-tails attack on the village, Hatsumi stayed home to look after her grandmother, who could not defend herself, despite the old ladies refusal to be looked after. Over the years Hatsumi has become well known among the five great nations, for her use of the Kurogan, hence her nickname. Foes often tremble in fear of her, or show delight in facing her in battle. However she had never thought about being a team leader, for a genin team, as she often stated that looking after her grandmother was like being a sensei. Personality As a child Hatsumi, was loved and spoiled by parents. Her earliest, memory of them was her parents giving her a fake wooden Kuni for her 4th birthday. At the time she was a happy, charismatic little girl who made friends with everyone. She had a pet Rabbit named Mei-Mei, that she kept by her side and followed her everywhere. She was consistently respectful and kind to everyone. However she was born during the middle of the Third shinobi world war and this tormented her as she witnessed millions of shinobi die. She saw the death of her parents by Sunagakure shinobi, which was a huge impact on Hatsumi. This caused her to become less trusting of people and appearing more aloof towards others. The effects of living without parental guidance and love, sometimes still effects her. Especially when her grandmother talks about her late parents. Though the war had effected her and her childhood despairs she is in good terms with the Jonin and the rest of Konoha to a lesser extent. Which is her motivation to perfect the Kurogan, to help protect those she loves. Hatsumi values human life, and refuses to kill anyone unless it is necessary to do so. This is because Hatsumi believes in peace instead of war, and killing does not achieve any peace. She often dreams of a world without war, and place for her Grandmother to grow old and die. Instead of her being surrounded by fear. This is why Hatsumi has high hopes for Naruto and will defend him no matter what. Hatsumi often has a calm, demeanour. She often hides what she is thinking, and feeling from others. Instead she relies in Mind, Thought Technique to convey what she is thinking instead of talking out loud. Kakashi has mentioned this is probably because she doesn't like to be thought badly of, if she speaks to bluntly. Hatsumi is also, very quiet and will only speak when spoken to, or if something requires her to say it. This makes her come of as timid and shy, instead she is just a very well-mannered and thoughtful person. She is also very humble and doesn't show any arrogance, and often praises her opponents abilities. Her calm attitude, is an advantage to her in battle as it is easy for her to maintain composure in battle, and stay focused on the situation and be able to adapt to new situations at hand. Despite this, Hatsumi can be very brash at times such as calling her Grandmother, a stupid old hag, and looking forward to the day she dies. These explosions, were often empty threats with little emotion to back it up. However Hatsumi has been known, to verbally attack someone out of no where, such as Danzo when she said he had no right to take the place of the Hokage. These outburst often come as a big surprise to those around her, as it appears so out of character. She can also been known to be cruel to those that she hates, such as developing the ultimate, torture techniques and creating a devastating forbidden jutsu. Despite this she admits, she isn't proud of creating such a jutsu and will only use the torture techniques if it's absolutely necessary. Hatsumi, is very emotional which is why she finds it hard to kill people. However it is noted that when she saw Kakashi get cut down in front of her, she went on a murderous rampage towards the enemy. She also tracked down, tortured and killed the shinobi that almost killed Yamato. Her sense of friendship, means a lot to her, and her relationship with her comrades is an example of that. Kakashi has stated that he trusts Hatsumi with his life, and the two mean a lot to each other. Hatsumi's grandmother has been known to be very brash about asking for great grandchildren, and usually does this around either Yamato and Kakashi which Hatsumi states is very embarrassing while being highly amusing to both Yamato and Kakashi. Appearance Hatsumi is fair-skinned, and of average height and slender build, with a large bust. She has dark brown, almost black hair and bright green eyes that have been described as luminous. Her hair is kept tied, in an extravagant bun with two bangs framing both her face. One side, is considerably longer then the other side. She wears a forehead protector. Hatsumi is noted to wear an assortment of kimonos. Mostly she wears a blue colored kimono with the right sleeve shortened and the left sleeve extra long. On the left sleeve the Uzushiogakure crest is shown. She wears the flak jacket as a belt or obi and without the pockets. Underneath the skirt of the Kimono she wears a layer of fishnet. Her footwear is made up as high-heeled boots and long black stockings. Her right arm has a fishnet sleeve around the elbow. In casual attire she often wears, silk kimono that are like that of Geisha, however are more revealing in the bust. These are often brightly colored and her hair is usually in a bun, with a simple kuni shaped hair ordainment placed in it. As an ANBU Hatsumi wears the standard uniform, however the pants have been fashioned into a skit and black stockings. She wore the arm guards, that went all along her arm. Her mask, is a rabbit with it's ears bent forward and black markings along its nose and mouth and red markings around it's forehead and ears. As a child Hatsumi wore a simple Kimono, that was red in colour with a blue obi. Her hair was styled the same but shorter. She also wore a fishnet top underneath. Her footwear were the common shinobi sandals and stockings that came to her knees. Abilities Hatsumi, is a naturally gifted kunoichi, evidence of this her Academy Graduation at age 7 and chȗnin promotion half a year later, as well as being a Jȏnin at age 8. She is a very capable ninja and can hold her own against some formidable opponents. Her talent, is due to how fast she is hence her nickname, Konoha's Black Haze. Her speed has been compared to that of the Forth Hokage. However her tactics is based mostly around the manipulation of chakra, and change in chakra form. She often doesn't often use jutsus instead replies mostly in speed and Taijutsu to take down opponents. She does have skill in genjutsu as she can repel it, as well as create low level genjutsu and with the use of the Kurgan can use advantage genjutsu. She has trained along side Kohna's best ninja such as Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko and has picked up many tips from them. However due to this she won't readily fight anyone unless the circumstances must make her, as she tries to avoid violence whenever possible. When forced into battle Hatsumi is described as being very fast in both moving and she is able to attack and defeat the opponent without getting in the line of fire, and receiving little injury. Kekkei Genkai The Kurgan is one of the rarer Dojutsu, this is because it is recessive and often only seen once every three to four generations within the Satō clan. Hatsumi was born into the main family, who for generations had the Kurgan. However it is strange for a female to have the Kurgan as it was previously thought only the males could resieve it. The Kurgan allows the user to see chakra, and each person's individual chakra signature, it also allows for the user to control all chakra, not just their own. This means that the user can disrupt, control and adsorb Charka even if it's straight from another person, whithin a 50 meter radies. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators.